Candles and Coffee
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. My take on what might happen in the next episode. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, thanks to a video I found on youtube, I got a little sneak peak of the upcoming "love scene" between Andy and Sam, and COULD NOT resist writing this fic. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She had thought that sex with Sam would be quick and hurried, passionate and full of mad desire. So she was reasonably surprised when he pulled back from their intoxicating kiss to inquire if she had any candles.

Andy pulled them out of her closet, glancing at him curiously.

His movements were slow and purposeful, lighting a few candles and placing them carefully around the bed. He then moved to turn the light switch off, his eyes stalking hers as he came back towards her.

She was lost in his gaze, unable to move until his hands touched her arms again. He ran his hands down her arms and then back again, sliding over her shoulders and then dipping down her back. His hands splayed out across her back as he pulled her towards him for another kiss. The tips of his digits began a slow massage, causing her to gasp into his mouth at the wonderful sensation.

She brought her own hands up, settling them against his hips. Andy could feel his arousal against her, and the anticipation was nearly killing her. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt before she began to slide it up.

Sam didn't remove his hands from her body until he absolutely had to, lifting them up to help her remove the shirt from his torso.

Andy dropped the shirt at her feet, her hands trailing down the well-muscled chest revealed to her. She was excited by the feeling, and happy to notice that he seemed to like what she was doing to him, as well.

His hands made their way back up to her arms, tickling the skin gently with his feather-light touch. But they only remained there for a moment, before they drifted down to her own shirt, pulling at the light-purple material.

Up and over it went, leaving her body quickly.

She only had time for a quick inhale of breath before his lips were on hers again, pulling her close to his body. She enjoyed the feeling of him being so close to her; it was like a head rush, but erotic.

His pants went next, and then they fell to the bed together, still wrapped up in each other.

Their eyes locked as they lay together on the bed, the heat from his gaze sizzling into her. Their silent conversation was cut off as Sam's lips lowered to hers once more, his hips shifting against hers on the bed.

_He's definitely passionate_, Andy considered, happy that she'd been wrong about the 'quick and hurried'. She never wanted this night to end.

Sam unclasped the snap of her jeans, sliding the zipper down with one hand. Her hips moved in response, and he broke away from her to slide down her body. Taking both sides of her jeans in his hands, he slowly began dragging them down her legs. All the while, his eyes remained locked on her, driving her crazy with his slow and steady pace.

Finally, the jeans were removed and tossed down the end of the bed, leaving Andy free to pull him back up to her lips. She rolled them over momentarily, enjoying the feeling of him beneath her.

He used the position to slip a hand behind her back, flicking open her bra. His hands came up to remove the straps, taking in the sight of her. She was beautiful. Sam rolled them over once more, kissing her thoroughly as his fingers dipped down to the edge of her underwear.

...

The next morning came far too soon for Andy's liking. It had been one hell of a night, therefore she didn't get much sleep. Her alarm clock went off, causing her to kick her legs out in protest. When it continued to assault her with its loud, high-pitched wail, she flung her arm towards it, hitting the snooze button. With the sound having ceased, she groaned, digging her head back into her pillow.

A chuckle from beside her caused her to open her bleary eyes.

"What?" Andy moaned, turning over on the bed.

Sam grinned. "Not a morning person, I see?"

Andy yawned deeply, her tired body stretching out on the mattress. "Your fault. You kept me up late."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at her. "Would you like me to apologize for it?"

Andy eyed his, unable to keep the grin off her own face. "No."

"Good," Sam replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead before he pulled the covers off of himself and went to retrieve some of his clothing.

Andy watch him slide on his briefs and jeans through one eye, loving the view.

"Coffee?" he asked her, glancing at her on the bed.

Andy nodded exaggeratedly, needing something to get her ready for the day.

He walked out into the kitchen, and - as though he lived there himself - began brewing coffee for them both. He popped a couple pieces of bread into the toaster, waiting for it all to cook.

Andy smelled his activities in the kitchen, smiling as she settled down into her bed. An amazing night of exceptional love-making with a man she admired - and was beginning to fall in love with - and now breakfast in bed ... whatever happened, she could get used to this.

...

_The end. _

_Alright, it's four o'clock in the morning, so I should probably get to bed now. _

_What did you guys think of this one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
